Dhahine in the FRANXX
by Dhahine
Summary: What are the chances of a meme boy being transported to darling in the franxx universe and in Hiro's body needless to say? throwing JoJo's references left and right. at first you would stress because of riding a franxx or the political men in that universe. but when it comes down to it, it's pretty chill there I would say especially throwing some salt at other anime fans


**_This is a self insert fan fiction around ep 19 or 17 i think, it happened right after *spoilers* goro confessed to ichigo_** ** _So... i wrote this to train my writing skills because i'm an inspiring novel writer_** ** _my dream is to publish a story and to people love it_** ** _what i am saying basically, please write donw a comment or a review and point out all the writing problems i have (grammar, too much story happening, not enough pacing ect) and i would appreciate a lot more if you can advise me too._** ** _with that said enjoy reading :)_**

"a ceiling I don't know"

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was the scenery before me, I am quite surprised by this because I am neither in a relationship nor at a party to be at someone else home. The only answers is that I was kidnapped or I was moved while I was asleep, I believe more in the second theory because I don't see why someone would kidnapp me and let sleep in a bed, but when I think about it who would have moved me from my bed and where. Well let's just search for clues I am just wasting my time and energy to solve it without clues.

I started to get up from the bed only to realize how comfortable it was, it's not the right time to think about stuff like that, my life may be in danger.

As I turned my head only to the left because there's a wall on my right by the way it's the best when it comes to sleeping, I saw a tall figure sleeping whole heartedly and satisfied as he dug further in his pillow

"Isn't that... Um how is he called again?" My eyes were wide open as if I didn't get up a few minutes when i saw him laying in his bed. I can't deny it, he's that guy from darling in the franxx but how? Am I sleeping is it a lucide Dream? Now when I see the room I can clearly tell that I'm in Hiro's and that guy's room. But waait a minute, if that guy is here but and I am here, then where is Hiro?

Suddenly a thought came in my mind bursting at full speed like a Taurus rushing at the red cloth held by a stupid man

I went rushing to the mirror, is what I want to say but I can't afford to wake him up so I went quietly to find a mirror, which I thought there was one before the beds but there was nothing but fournitures

Well now that I think about it my height and weight are different so I'm 100 percent sure that I am in someone's body.

"Oh right Hiro does have a scar at the level of his pectoral"

Shit, I said that out loud, I need to be careful if he wasn't asleep he definitely would start to doubt me, if I am found out I'll definitely be killed either by *Zero Two* Or by those political men, so let's try to stay alive for now

After I checked my chest and I confirmed that I am in the body of Code 016 a.k.a Hiro

That's dope man, I can't believe that I am dreaming this right now... Or is it? What makes me so sure about me being dreaming and not transported into Darling in the franxx. I need to find some clues that I am not dreaming because the planets are way too aligned for me to believe this shit

Well as you can deduce I started with the famous pinching your cheek and many other things I learned in my lyfe, but It didn't work "Dammit, I'm still not satisfied with this"

Which reliable and credible method do I use to be sure I am not dreaming

"Oh right, the batman trick" why didn't I think of it earlier

It quiet simple method, all you need to do is to grab anything that has writing in it and try to read it

"I can read clearly, damn" scientific researchers found out that the brain can't work on two things at one time, which means you can't read while you dream, imagination and memory

Well I can officially say that I transferred from my world to Darling in the franxx, I hope mother is doing fine.

Anyway, that pretty cool, I am speechless at what to say now. I can say that I realized the dream of many anime fans right now.

Well let's just go to the bathroom please I can't hold it anymore.

I opened the door of the chamber, the corridor was nice; it was clean and elegant. It's my first time walking in a wooden floor or whatever they call it. I descended the stairs at the main reception, man I still can't believe I am in Darling in the franxx. I didn't meet anyone yet apart from that guy who I forgot the name, I'm pretty early this morning, I amaze myself sometimes

The bathroom huh, if I remember correctly it's in the left after descending the hallway stairs and the girls' rooms are in the opposite side of the boys'

Oh right there was a clock near me, it's umm currently 6:30AM "too early I would say"

I took notice that the bathroom is a Japanese type, lucky me I always wanted to bath in an onsen one day.

I'm gonna make it real quick now, got my clothes off, prepared the bath tubs and enjoyed myself

"Ah man that bath was god tier"

So, the question arise and the doubts begins, what should I do now, the stakes has never been this high.

No seriously now, what should I proceed to do now after a 30min shower?

Going to the kitchen would be the best choice, I really want to see Zero Two but I can't meet her now, because I would get all shy and paralyzed at her gaze.

So the kitchen it is, let's see what do we have for breakfast

"Coffee with bread and honey and some fruits" is what the maid-san said, man if it were only for me I would drink only the coffee, wait a minute

"When you say coffee, does that mean black coffee?" No way don't tell me there's no milk coffee that I drink every morning

"Um.. I don't understand what you mean code 015" the puzzled maid looked at me with eyes of ignorance

"So yeah, can I ask you a favor?"

—7:40AM

"Good morning" that phrase resounded 9 times as 9 persons entered the kitchen

"Oh mornin' Goro, huh Hiro is not with you?"

"Ah hero? When I woke up I didn't find him in his bed"

"He's pretty early today, he even helped me making breakfast for you kids" the maids started to pose the plates and cups on the tables as the other half served them coffee

"Heeh, Hiro helped you making breakfast, that's rare"

The noises in the kitchen began to decrease slowly as they started to eat, I made my entrance in the kitchen

"Oh darling good morning" my heart suddenly skipped a beat when I heard that voice

"G-Good morning Zero Two, good morning everyone"

Everyone gave me a puzzled look with a good morning

It seems my late entrance made me weird, well let's just focus on eating

As I seated in my place everyone seemed like they saw a non religious person for the first time in their life. well when I say everyone the sole exception is Zero Two obviously, she seemed a little bit surprised at first but came to smiling and approaching me.

"Hey darling, you know i like this rebellious part of you as well, so show it to me more often okay?"

Zero two came down to seat in my lap like she did always with Hiro, man I can feel my heart pounding to maximum overdrive, it feels like it going to exit my chest go flying up high, "this is the best!"

Well I am no fool to not understand what she meant by rebellious, it was clearly my uniform what was amiss. I am sorry to not follow the rules but I take my breakfasts with my pijama on for extra comfortableness, because it's the fuel of the day, sorry but my final decision was taken hours ago.

"Rebellious? Why is that" playing dumb card activated!

"You know it's your uniform is what you forgot right?" Goro said with a smile on his face while destroying that piece of bread

"Ah my uniform right, well i discovered an amazing intel this morning"

"An amazing intel huh?"

"There's nothing better than eating your breakfast with your pajama still on, and it's not like there's any rule who says that you have to wear your uniform to eat your breakfast, right?" innocent card activated, let's see what you have to say now

"When you say it like that..." Goro started to rethink his life choices by now while still doing genocide on those breads

"Hey darling, let's start eating I'm getting hungry!"

"Ah! Stop! Wait a minute" Phrase N7 to say in a conversation without getting caught, clear!

"I've got I little surprise for you in this breakfast"

"A surprise for me ? Huh? What kind of surprise?" Zero Two asked me whole heartedly while still being in my lap, dammit she's too close I'm gonna break before this breakfast end

"It's food, I'll let you guess it's taste later"

"Hooh? You've got me interested there darling"

As Zero Two said that, I summoned my entire courage to do one single action and it was

Lifting her up and carrying he in a princess style and walking towards the fridge

"What?!!" Everyone seemed surprised and started blushing with my bold action, Hehee worth every penny

"Hooh, darling you're pretty bold this morning"

I ignored Zero two remark and continued my raid towards the fridge. When I finally reach it I told Zero two to open the freezer and retrieve a cup with yellow jelly thing in it, by the way everyone was still staring at us with faces full of redness

Back to the table. Everyone was staring at the pudding i made for her in a hungry state. Zero Two asked me what that thing was in a serious tone

"Well just eat already and you'll never stop your hand while eating"

Zero two got herself a little spoon from my coffee cup. She firstly cut through the pudding with too much force and her spoon sunk in the mug and then she took too much at one time for the second try, then finally got it right after I suggested my help. She kept staring at it like she never saw something like this in her life, she kept looking at it from bellow like a cat, she put the spoon in her mouth after a little encouragement of mine and then, she opened her eyes wide open with a little blush in her cheecks, she kept eating wholeheartedly while forgetting her manners like she always do

Everyone seemed envying Zero Two at this moment, it seems I underestimated the power of pudding in this world, I suddenly brought out my phone of this world and started to write something in it, after secondes à gave it to Goro to read it

"There's still one left on the freezer! You should go and give it to Ichigo before everyone notice it!"

"Hiro.." Goro looked at me at first with confusion but then he got determined and nodded at me

"Thank you, you're the real man"

Goro enthusiasm shot up in to the seiling when he understood my meaning, don't worry man I'll be your wingman, I'll make sure you'll be in a relationship with Ichigo even if decades passes.

"Hey darling! What's this thing called ?" Zero Two asked in cheerful tone while devouring that poor pudding

"It called pudding" I smiled when I saw this girl's childishness when she was eating it.

Then suddenly Zero Two hugged me while still being in my tighs and kissed me in the cheeck while I was bussy admiring her as she said "thank very much darling, I never tasted something this good in my life, and no one in my previous partners cooked me something, thank you" with a smile on.

"We're partners so I wanted to thank you for everything you've done, you're always there for me and taking damages in my place, so I should be the one thanking you Zero Two!" Does that sound credible? I think that's my true feelings right there.

"Heeh, since when did you become such smooth talker Darling, I might fall for you if you continue this way" Zero Two said that with a serious face on her while she kept staring at my soul and kept coming closer to me. what else could I do apart from feeling embarrassed

"Just kidding" Zero Two laughed her heart out and thightned her grip on my back and kept moving her legs like a child in a seat too high for him.

Ok now that i've done what I had to do, it's time to see what Goro has been doing.

"Oh Ichigo, um here" the all blushed Ichigo and the flustered Goro gave Ichigo the pudding which I made this morning

"Is this a strawberry?" Ichigo had a sharp gaze so she noticed it

"Hm yes, just like your name, Ichigo" Goro understood the move I did with the strawberry, I gotta say hats down to him

–10Am

"Hey darling carry me like you did earlier please" Zero Two said while pouting besides me

"I said no, it's embarrassing"

"Then why did you do it earlier" Zero two thought she had an upper hand but she was wrong

"I did it because you were on my lap and I couldn't get up"

So what's the plan today? Are we going to fight? I would be in a pinch if we're sent to a mission right away. if I ever comeback to earth after this, I'll surely make thousands of people become salty

Snap back to reality, I'm in my room now changing to my uniform

"Hey Goro, what's the schedule today?" Goro seemed to be puzzled by my question

"Huh? Are you alright today Hiro? You seem kind of different"

"Ahahaha it's just that I slept so good that I forgot our schedule today"

"Oh I see pretty logic, today we don't have anything special. We're basically given a day of rest after yesterday's battle with that suicide bomber klauxsaure"

He's pretty sharp, I almost burned my cover. I see we're at the event after episode 9 of the anime, that's better then at the start, I don't know what I would've done if I was at the very beginning

"Ah right I remember now, by the way how is your wounds? And how did your confession go?"

"Oh my wounds are pretty much hea-- what did you say??!" Goro was surprised the moment I said confession, hehe what an innocent child

"H-How did you know??" Haha Goro my poor guy, you definitely didn't see your and Ichigo face's when you handed her the pudding.

"The reaction of the two of you is so obvious even blind people can see it" lines to say N15 in a serious consideration, clear

"Please let it stay between the two of us!" Goro started to plead like someone would plead for their life

"Don't worry Goro it will be between us, also I'll be your wing man so do your best"

"What's a wing man?" Ah innocence at its top notch

"You'll find out soon enough"

Now that I cleared this thing with Goro, what should I do?

I'm clearly at loss here. What did I ever dream to do if I gone to DITFXX ? Well let's just go out and see the nature outside. It's God-Tier if it is like in the anime

–some time later

"Oh did you see where darling has gone to?"

"It seems he has run off somewhere outside" this voice was a voice of tenderness and responsibility at the same time. It was obviously Ichigo who was the owner of the voice

"Heeeh, darling has gone outside. He's gonna comeback anyway so whatever"

"You're welcome"

Hah this indeed God-Tier, I've never saw nature like this with my eyes in earth.

The birds were chripping softly, the wind was warm as he gently brushed my visage, this is the best.

I guess it's time to nap.

I gently posed myself in the grass and looked at the dome up high.

"Do I really belong here? Am I not just a parasite in this world. I may know this people but they know nothing about me, I'm a complete stranger here. Do I stay here and deceive them more or just run while I still can?"

I am a complete stranger here, I don't belong here. as a matter of fact why was I sent here? Just to satisfy my fantasies and my ego? Or just complete my dream as an anime fan? What is my goal in this life? Why am I deceiving people who treat me like them.

What should I do? Will I ever go back to my old self or do I just have to adapt to my new life?

Is there someone who can help me clear my doubts out there?

Suddenly a heavy voice got inside my head, it was intimidating and anyone who heared it would've kneeled himsleft to it

*Kill a person every 5 steps, walk a thousand miles no one would be left, you might as you please in this life but the heavens don't forget, for every debt there's a debtor and there is a man for every grievance, go forth with the heaven's will*

Huh? What was that voice? Is this god? " I can't believe it" I laughed my heart out when this idea surged in my mind

"This must be the last words of a supreme being" is this his will? Does he want me to complete his life regrets? You might go dreaming as well, if I do it I'll do it for the people of this world not for a man selfishness, taking a young boy from his world and left his family and friends out and make another boy a victime of his wishes. "Old man, you're too goddamn selfish"

Well even if I say that I'll have to do it, he said I might do as I wish, then so be it

"Time to head back then"

This nap was extremely satisfying, the wind was warm and the scent of the air made me loose myself in my mind

I need to back to the mansion, everyone will be worried if I stay out for too long

I should pick up some fruits for lunch, the forest is large so there's no problem if take some

–back to the mansion

"Hey I'm back!"

"Oh Hiro you're back! Lunch has yet been prepared"

Oh right I'm early, it seems Hiro would comeback a little late then I did

"Hey Naomi I am going to prepare something for lunch do you want to help me?"

"Oh since when did you like cooking Hiro?"

"Since today" that's clearly a lie, I started to like cooking since April when I first rad shokugeki no soma

"I'd like to help you but unfortunately I am busy, try at least to not make the kitchen explode of make some biological weapon please"

Hooh you seem to underestimate my power young girl, I'll make you regret your words at lunch

–Naomi pov

Hiro has been weird today, firstly he make some slimy dish specially for Zero Two and even caried her like a princess towards the fridge. Isn't this too strange? He's usually all shy and he doesn't talk too much. And now he want to cook? Well i'm sorry but nee-san told me cooking is women's job, man cannot cook and if they do they'll make something worse than burning the kitchen, I hope nothing serious happen

"Hey Ichigo don't you think Hiro is a bit weird today?"

"Yeah I've noticed it as well, maybe it's the influence of Zero Two"

Now that you mention it, he changed alot after Zero Two moved here

––lunch time

Yea boii, I did it I can't believe I did it.

"Ooh what's that Hiro?"

"Oh Goro! Nice timing come here quick and taste this baby"

"O-Okay" don't look so afraid of it you'll love it by the end of the day.

"Ooooooh! What's it called Hiro!"

Hehe, I guess it worked

"I call it ice-cream!"

"Ice-cream huh, pretty nice name it rolls on the tongue as well, good job!"

I guess that's a success, now everyone will have a taste of it and the demand will get higher, and finally we will get more milk!

Aaah I can't wait for my milk coffee breakfast!

––after lunch

Everyone seemed to love the ice-cream, never guessed they would get all hyped like that when they ate their first spoon.

"Hey Zero Two wanna come with me? I have things to do outside"

"Hmm, yeah why not"

Nice Zero Two is in the ship.

I am actually planning to go to the old city where humans like me used to live, I think I might find interesting things.

"So where are we heading?"

We are breaching through the forest right now


End file.
